Lie
by amkay
Summary: The bond they share is nothing but a lie. They both know this, yet they carry on. TobiDei and SasoDei AU.


Lie

AN: Inspired by Du lügst by Oomph.

Disclaimer: Definitely not my characters. They're just my muses' hostages for the moment.

" _I know that you're lying tonight, yet I want you to carry on." –Oomph, Du lügst._

* * *

I know you don't mean any of the words you whisper to me during the night. As I lie beneath you and give into the sensations your hands awaken within me, I want to close my eyes and pretend I'm somewhere else entirely. With somebody else who isn't you.

But as I start to close my eyes, you grab my hair and yank me into a harsh, demanding kiss. It feels so cold even though you're alive, or maybe I'm the one who is cold. I certainly feel dead inside right now.

"Stay with me, Deidara-senpai," you growl, but I can hear the desperation underlying your tone. You pull away to stare into my eyes with your dark ones. I'd rather stare at the ceiling than your eager, adoring face. Anything is better than watching the broken devotion you always stare at me with, and then the pained realization stealing across your features when you figure out my attention lies elsewhere.

I don't even flinch as your fists hit the mattress beside my head. The anger you feel causes your right eye to bleed into that familiar red, but not even the sight of that despicable Sharingan can break me from my numbness. Instead, that red reminds me of another and my heart aches.

Your hands cradle my face and you lean forward to kiss me again. It's a soft touch this time. Gentle and delicate as if I'm a fragile little doll. It only reminds me more of what I had before …

"Why?" you ask me in a broken, pleading voice. "Why do you always think of _him_ when you're with me? He didn't even care for you like I do! So why do you long for him, senpai!?"

Against all odds, I do feel something. Rage. It flows through me like an old friend I'd long missed, and I feel the urge to shatter you and make you suffer. But instead, I force myself to sigh rather than scream. "Tobi, don't speak of him. He … he doesn't matter tonight." The lie falls out of my mouth and I can see you eat it up, even though we both know the truth. "Tonight is all for you."

"For us," you correct and go back to kissing me.

This time, I let my eyes shut and lean into the kiss, pretending your lips are _his_ even though I only felt them once. After it was too late.

It's easier now to move with you. Even though your skin is hot instead of the cold I long for, even though your caresses are harsh and fevered instead of the gentle yet unyielding touch I crave, even though I'm lying here with you tonight, I'm not really here at all.

As you line yourself up with my body, all I can do now is offer you a false smile that nobody has ever managed to see through, not even myself.

Yet for some reason you hesitate.

"Deidara," you say and your tone is different than before. I look into your eyes and find myself drawn to the Sharingan eye as the tomoe spin slowly around your pupil. Even as I'm pulled into the illusion, not wanting to fight it, I see the sorrowful smile on your face. "I want you to be happy. Even if it's not with me, I just want you to smile for real."

"What? Tobi, you—" but suddenly you're gone and I'm staring up into the familiar cold eyes of _him_. My breath hitches in my throat and I can no longer speak.

"Brat," he says and that one word, so familiar and comforting, brings tears to my eyes.

"Sasori no danna," I whisper, smiling for the first time in what felt like years. "You came back …"

Those eyes are as cold and empty as usual, but the gentleness of his fingers as they grip my chin and direct my face toward his is more comforting than I can ever describe. Even the smile he wears is the same—so confident and full of satisfaction.

"I never left," he murmurs, his warm breath fanning against my face and smelling of a certain spice. "And I never will." Then he's kissing me and all I can do is return it with a fervor and passion I've only ever felt for my art.

This isn't like the kiss I shared before. For one, the mouth that devours me is alive and I can taste a faint hint of wood. His hand trails lightly along my torso, drawing shivers that soon wrack my entire body and I moan softly into his mouth when his fingers brush my nipples through my fishnet shirt.

He pulls away and smirks down at me, his other hand fisting tightly into my hair. "Don't make so much noise, brat," he scolds, the amused glint in his beautiful eyes softening his words. "You don't want the others to hear us, do you?"

"Let them," I say, smiling as I reach up and caress cool, smooth skin. "I don't care what they think, danna. I'm just happy you're finally here with me, hm." _And you really are, aren't you?_ I think as that familiar smirk curves those deceptively soft lips and you lean down. The warmth of your breath, the touch of your hands, the sound of your voice, and the emotions in your eyes … Everything is too real for you to not be here. I smile as you halt inches from my face and my heart races wildly in my chest at your closeness.

"I'm going to make you scream," you promise and I nod, anticipation filling me as your other hand trails down my arm, over my hip, and gently stokes my thigh. "Tonight, Deidara, you are mine to control. You are my puppet—my art. Don't disappoint me."

Before I can say anything, your lips claim mine with a ferocity I've only ever witnessed from you when we fight about art. Like the poison you love so much, your touches muddle my mind and I can only give in to the passion and heat of the moment.

 _This is true art, Sasori_ , I want to say but all I can do is gasp as you break away to attack my jawline and then my neck. My hands reach up to clutch at your soft red hair, a moan slipping out of my throat when you suck on my collarbone. And then your hand strokes me through my pants and I throw my head back to let out a strangled scream.

The sound of your chuckle on my throat makes me shiver. "If that's how you react to me just touching you there, you won't last long," you say teasingly. To my disappointment, your hand moves away and trails back up my body and begins playing with my chest.

As you trace circles and other patterns through my shirt, I shudder and say softly, "Danna … stop teasing me. I've waited long enough, hm."

You stare down at me with a smirk and half-lidded eyes. "I suppose you're right, brat," you say and lean down to whisper in my ear. "I do hate to keep people waiting, so tell me exactly what you want." Your nails dig lightly into my skin. "You've been such a good puppet for me … It's about time I reward you."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. More to come later on.

~amkay


End file.
